Mesa de biblioteca
by Cesar14399
Summary: Antología de historia pequeñas contadas en una mesa 14/03. Michi(Mimi y Tai)/Takumi(Takuya y Zoe, y OC)/Sorato(Sora y Matt, y OC)/Willkari(Willis y Kari)/Jurato(Juri y Takato, y Rika y OC) dejen un review/cap. Esp 1000 visitas
1. Michi

Hola, bueno, se que me ausente por un buen tiempo, pero queria volver a escribir despues de una clase de mi colegio, me ha ayudado a redactar mucho mejor. Bueno este fic iba a estar dedicado a mi platonica(que ya no lo es) y a todos aquellos para los que creen que esa persona especial no se fija en ustedes, pero ustedes si, y eso.

Este fic muestra mi nueva faceta, con mis 16 años.

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Mesa de biblioteca(Inalcanzable)

Una tabla de madera pulida y lubricada, con cuatros patas en sus esquinas, era inmensa cabian una familia entera alli, pero en vez de estar en una casa, se encontraba en el lugar mas silencioso de todos, donde alguien puede arrojar un alfiler y sin mucho esfuerzo puede escuchar como la gravedad hacia lo suyo al dejar caer el alfiler, era un tema de atraccion por la gravedad de la tierra.

Pues alli se encontraba en un lado de la mesa con un libro de romance que debia leer para un examen, era pan comido para ella, uno de sus pasatiempos era la lectura, pero nas le gustaba la de la Edad Moderna, con escritores del Romantisismo, una de sus epocas del arte que les gustaba, donde quien escribiera era libre de dar rienda suelta a su imaginacion, sus sentimientos, pero su libro favorito era el clasico de los clasicos, un libro de tragedia romantica que tiene lugar en Verona, y era Romeo y Julieta, estaba enamorada de ese libro, anhelaba mentir, matar o morir solo por amor, aunque solo en el sentido literal, nunca penso llegar en matar, pero como Harley Quinn puede crear destruccion y catastrofe solo para estar con El Guason, ella lo haria, haria todo por amor, uno correspondido, mutuo y reciproco.

Es curioso pensar "Que Haria?" Pero la verdadera pregunta era "Por Quien?", el era la razon por la cual sus pensamientos solo era el, de cierta forma se lastimaba cada dia mas, pensar mucho en alguien no es saludable, y mas de la forma en que lo hace, su diario es testigo, Dios es su gran testigo, entre sus oraciones siempre le deseaba el bien a todos, pero el era un asunto aparte lo apartaba de la seccion de amigos como alguien especial o unico. Cada dia piensa en el, un poco mas cada dia, el era la razon de sus dolores de cabeza, el tan solo que no la notase solo la entristecia y le daba rabia, pero ella es fiel a si misma, el primer beso es el primer beso, el primero novio/a es el primer novio/a, lo cual era ironico, el era su sueño mas deseado, era de sus amigos mas viejos, de simples crios que solo se preocupaban por jugar, ahora es por amar, pero no poseia la telekinesis para leerle la mente en que piensa, y sobre todo en quien piensa.

Pues todo eso paso por su mente, mientras leia esa gran obra de Shakespeare, sentada en esa inmensa mesa color café, donde era invitado quienquiera a sentarse a leer o simplemente. Con su mirada puesta en los dialogos, se daba pausas para descansar, y se ponia a onservar a su alrededor, y noto que su amigo llego y se sento frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa, y se dispuso a leer el mismo libro que ella, pero antes le dijo:

-Hola- con una sonrisa contagiosa

-Hola Tai- y le respondio con otra sonrisa calida

No paraba de mirarlo durante pausas que duran algunos segundos, y bajaba la vista a leer, creia que el la miraba, pero solo se mostraba indiferente ante ella, la desconcertaba, sentia que no queria ser molestado por nadie.

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,_

_Descifrando, tu silencio..._

Ahora se encontraba el en la duda "Porque lo miraba?", odiaba sentirse obserbado sin excepciones, pero en cierta le gustaba, no sabia cual era la razon.

Y empezo a recordar, sucesos de su niñez, como era parte de el, cuando eran pequeños infantes, en donde se conocieron y como se conocieron.

La primera vez que la vio y la conocio, era en un campamento para niños, y en una de la suyas se habia separado del grupo, debio ser para ir al baño, porque habia tomado de mas, y ya andaba en vias de mojarse y ser el objeto de burla de sus pares. Al encontrar un lugar en el que no haya nadie, solo lanzo un tipico sonido de relajacion al vaciar la pis de la vejiga, en cuanto termino se tenia que dirigir con el grupo, que ya le habia perdido el rastro, y empezo a pasear hasta encontrar una posible salida de ese espacio verde, cuando creyo haber encontrado al grupo por oir a alguien llorar se dirigio corriendo hasta ese punto, pero en vez de oir a un grupo de niños, solo encontro una niña de mas o menos de su edad, jamas la vio, asi que se dirigio hacia a ella.

-Hola, estas bien?-dijo acercandosele

-que no ves? O sos tonto-dijo enojada, tocandose la rodilla, mientras el solo pudo lanzar una risa-de que te ries?-

-Eres muy gruñona, venga-y le extendio la mano, pero ella se lo rechazo

-no necesito tu ayuda-dijo molesta, y luego puso su mirada en su rodilla, que estaba un poco pelada, y el vio esa herida, y intento acercarse, pero ella lo aleja-vete

-Vaya -dijo rascandose la cabeza con el dedo indice-vamos no puedo dejarte aqui sola-dijo extendiendole otra vez la mano-porque te podrian comer los lobos, y vine a un campamento de verano normal no a un campamento de veramo sangriento jajaja-

-Eres un idiota-dijo enojada- solo te permito que me ayudes, porque quiero volver ya a mi casa-dijo furiosa

-Vale, soy Tai-dijo sonriendole

-Mimi-fingiendo una sonrisa con la cara seria

-Eso no es una sonrisa-dijo inconforme ante la reaccion de la niña

-Y tu que sabes? A ti no te obligaron a venir, hace calor, me estan matando los mosquitos, y odio la naturaleza-dijo cruzando los brazos

-Te voy a sacar una sonrisa aunque muera al intentarlo-dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y ella se quedo con un cara confundida

-Y que piensas hacer-dijo tratando de averiguar que pasa

-Bien aqui voy-dicho esto ultimo, se acerco a la chica para hacerle una cosquillas, haciendo que se riera como una loca

-Basta! jajajaja! Ya para!-dijo enojada dandole una cachetada al niño

-Oye eso dolio-tocandose la mejilla y saliendo una lagrima de su cara

-Tu te lo buscaste-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-pero yo queria hacerte sonreir de verdad, no ves que duele-sin dejar de tocarse la mejilla, a lo que ella hizo una mueca, y el noto ese simple movimiento, y solo sonrio, algo es algo

Despues de esa escena los dos volvieron al campamento, recibieron algun que otro grito de parte de los coordinadores y de sus padres, y desde ese momento se volvieron amigos hasta ahora.

Ahora con 16 años, estan leyendo un libro para un examen, enfrentados separados por una mesa de biblioteca, veia como ella lo miraba, algunas veces cruzadas y otras solo uno miraba al otro.

El la miraba como leia la novela, se veia linda leyendo, con su cabello ligeramente rizado, su mano delicada con dedos delgados con algunos anillos, intercambiaba las manos para sostener el libro, dejando una mano en la mesa, la izquierda, dejandola libre, el observaba su mano, tanto que queria tomarla, tocarla, besarla, acercaba su mano derecha, un centrimetro por segundo, pero en el momento de acercar su mano, ella cambio el libro frustando su intento, y dejandolo con las ganas

_Y entonces me imagino dentro tu piel,_

_Pero pierdo en el intento_

Y alli se encontraba ambos, sentados uno al frente del otro sin palabras que decirse, solo con miradas.

Eran muy obvios con sus sentimientos, que hasta un ciego puede verlo, pero no hay ciego peor que el que no quiere ver, y ellos no eran la excepcion, todos lo podian ver, excepto ellos, estan convencidos que ese amor es invisible y sin una gota de visibilidad, y que el otro no siente lo mismo, solo hace que sean enfermos de esperanza, que tengan su corazon en la mano, y que no este el otro para recibirlo, solo les hace creer que el amor no les toca a ellos.

_Y por mas que busco darte amor_

_Nunca te fijas en mi_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti_,

_Por ti_

Bueno, me ausente despues de un tiempo, necesita un largo descanso, y volvi con un Michi, creo que quedo bien.

Feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz confunsion con una chica, feliz nuevo regreso, y mas feliz.

Con esto les mando una abrazo desde Argentina, me despido Cesar_14399 se va a comer la torta de cumpleaños.


	2. Takumi

Hola, me tarde menos de un mes en actualizar, sé que dije que serán dos parejas más, bueno hoy me puse diferente en todo, y sobre todo las historias, el tema será Take a Bow, y la pareja será takumi ^^.

Take A Bow

Viernes a la tarde, como costumbre de cualquier profesor en la de dejar tarea para el fin de semana, un castigo de Dios sin dudas, y esa no es la peor parte, la asignatura es Biología, estudios específicos del sistema Circulatorio (NA: quería mandarle algo irónico).

_How about a round of applause?/Que tal si hacemos una ronda de aplausos_

_Yeah! Standing ovation!/ si! Aplaudiendo más fuerte?_

Parte por parte, arteria por arteria, vena por vena, un glóbulo rojo por ahí, un glóbulo blanco por el otro lado, pasando de pies a cabezas, toda la sangre o en este caso veneno, pasan por todas las extremidades, por causa de los débiles latidos del corazón, que está lleno de grietas, que cada día que pasa no es como exactamente igual a ayer, era mucho pero que el anterior, el ayer parecía una bendición comparado con hoy, se podría sufrir tanto por una persona? Corrijo, se puede sufrir tanto por alguien que solo te uso como un peón en un ajedrez bastante dudoso?

La sensación era comparable con una sierra cortándote los brazos y piernas, con un taladro que es cruelmente clavado y encendido en tu pecho, y con una maza rompiéndote todos los huesos que te quedan.

Pero eso es solo que le pasa a nuestro protagonista masculino, en cambio el coprotagonista femenino sufre de la misma manera pero con razón de ser, ella ha de saber lo que hizo , pero su dolor es un tanto más amargo, utilizo para ser utilizada, sería el resumen, pero qué o quién?, pues el utilizado es Takuya, el utilizador era Tora, y la utilizada era Zoe, un triángulo amoroso bastante absurdo basado en la dependencia y el amor ciego, solo que el amor o es del más puro o pura estupidez de parte de algunos. Solo un día, no miento menos de un día, una chica un tanto más hermosa que ella, fue la persona indicada para tora, él nunca fue de Zoe, pero ella tampoco fue de Takuya, hablando de la correspondencia, claro está.

Desde ese día, esa amistad tan sólida como un diamante, pero un diamante solo puede ser rayado o cortado por otro diamante, quien dice por ahí solo se ama una vez, para algunos una metáfora, para otros un sermón, algunos se lo toman a la ligera, otros en serio, para Takuya se lo tomo muy personal, y a la persona que amo indebidamente es a Zoe, nunca puede olvidar a alguien menos a quien merezca su aprecio, solo que para ella era más que un simple aprecio, era un enamoramiento, a lo que jamás de los jamases podrá olvidarla. No solo él se llevó la peor parte, Zoe se quedó sola literal, sin novio y sin amigos, viendo el precio a dar por un amor, mucho cambio no hubo respecto a lo último, su mejor amigo, el único que estuvo junto a ella, después de que Tora terminara con ella, el único que la contuvo, el único que la quiso a toda costa, con quien compartía largas charlas, momentos graciosos y demás tristes, resumiendo todo eso ella lo necesitaba, nunca lo vio más que un amigo a quien podía utilizar, aunque su lado ambicioso domino esta vez en el acto, aunque es la misma persona con la misma cara, adornada por una cabellera rubia, y ojos verdes, que trasmitían paz, un sonrisa contagiosa y encantadora, era inevitable enamorarse de su facciones, pero ella no cree que esa fue la parte que él se enamoró, de un momento estos pensamientos saltaban como los grillos con su canto bien intencionado, caían en picadas como la lluvia, pero pegaban duro como granizo, que lo acompañaba por un frio de dolor de cabeza, tal espacio se empezó a llenar con agua salada, que la única manera de filtrarla era de sus ojos, y empezó a llorar, pero por qué? Será que ya no tiene novio, que perdió a su amigo, que perdió a sí misma, o quizás fue lo segundo mezclado con confusión, será que lo extrañaba o solo lo necesitaba al lado suyo, un día era un 50% y 50%, después un 60% y 40%, y de diez en diez, había llegado recientemente a la conclusión que tenía algún que otro sentimiento por Takuya, pero y ahora qué? De seguro el ya no la quiere ver, pero tenías dudas, eran como plaga de saltamontes asesinos, le comían la piel, después la carne, y así, ya no queda otra que pedir perdón, por lo menos su conciencia se limpiaría pero sus sentimientos no cambiarían, pero era un peso en el pecho, ya era hora era momento de enfrentárselo y pedir disculpas.

_You look so dumb right now/Te ves tan estúpido en este momento_

_Standing outside my house/parado ahí afuera de mi casa_

_Trying to apologize/tratando de pedir disculpas_

_You are so ugly when you cry/te ves tan feo cuando lloras_

_Please! Just cut it out/Por favor! Solo córtalo_

*Biblioteca*

Ya son las 4 Pm, entraba Zoe por la puerta, tratando de encontrar a Takuya, buscaba en los estantes de libros, busco en la sala de computadoras, fue a los de los sillones, paso por las mesas de biblioteca y lo encontró, difícil situación de cerebro y corazón, por una lado sentía la urgencia de limpiar su mente pero por el otro se alegraba de volverlo a ver.

Se encontraba en la segunda mesa, estudiando con libros de anatomía de quizás más de mil o 2mil hojas cada uno, y pudo verla, pero mirando sin mirar, su corazón se sintió con odio e ira, y amor y euforia, pero a cual responderá, ambas partes ofrecen buenas respuestas a dar al enfrentar a su ex amiga. Ella noto que la miro, y volteo su mirada a los libros, ya no sabe que siente, o es rechazo, o tristeza, o algo más, quizás todas juntas, solo trato de acercarse para encararlo y decirle

-Takuya?- el solo la ignora-Takuya?- no encontró respuesta alguna- Takuya?!-y le toca el hombro

-Suéltame-le grito tanto que se hizo evidente hizo resonar en la biblioteca como en sus odios

-Tengo que hablar contigo, por favor- le dijo con tal vulnerabilidad que solo la brisa más ligera la derribaría con tan facilidad como un pétalo de una flor

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- se sintió con un pequeño pesar en ascenso

-Por favor-tirándolo del brazo

-Te dije que no-

-Lo siento Takuya, de verdad lo siento- comenzando a salir una, después otra, y así, mojando su cara con agua salada, vio que su pequeño

-No te creo- dijo con indiferencia cubriendo su deseo en abrazarla para que deje de llorar-Dijiste que éramos amigos, ahora yo no te reconozco-era mentira

_And do not tell me you are sorry/no me digas lo que sientes_

_Cause you are not/porque no es así_

_Baby, when i know you are only sorry/Nen , cuando con un solo lo siento_

_You got caught/lo deberás describirlo_

-Pero de verdad lo siento- soltando una lágrima- no quise hacerte daño- diciendo entre hipos- de verdad

-Sabes yo también lo siento…- un gramo de esperanza se sumaba a la balanza-… lo siento por creerte todo, ser tu amigo, y lamento que no lo recuperaras, a mí ya me da igual, me das igual- como era adicionada fue sustraída

-Pero Takuya-las lágrimas cubrían su cuello- de verdad lo siento, desde que te lastime, solo pensaba en lo mucho que te lastima, fue mi pensamiento de cada, empecé a extrañarte como nunca extrañe a alguien, tanto que empecé a confundirme, y creo que siento algo

-Pues lastima-

_But you put on quite a show/Pero te salió muy bueno el show_

_Really had me going/realmente me tuviste entretenido_

_But now it is time to go/pero ahora es momento que te vallas_

_Curtains finally closing/y ya finalmente las cortinas se cerraron_

_That was quite a show/pero fue bastante bueno el show_

_Very entertaining/realmente muy entretenido_

_But it is over now/pero ya se acabo_

_Go on and take a bow/ahora vete y sigue adorándome_

-Ya no siento nada por ti, como dije antes me das igual-dijo firme pero frágil como una taza de porcelana- ahora adiós

-Pero…-

-adiós-dijo susurrando

-bueno hasta siempre Takuya- y se va con su orgullo perdido, pero no era lo único que perdió, también perdió lágrimas, una por cada paso que daba hacia a la puerta

Solo quedaban segundos para que vaya, Takuya se sintió como la peor basura del mundo, querer remediarlo era la prioridad. Salió corriendo hacia ella

-Espera-y se detiene-Teee olvidaste algo-dijo algo torpe con tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-Qué?-pregunto rara

-Esto- y se acerca a ella, plantándole un beso, ella solo quedo con los ojos abiertos y termino cediendo

-Pero, entonces tú…-dijo algo sorprendida y sonrojada

-Jamás me olvide de ti, nunca pude olvidarte, y solo eran mentiras- dijo con la cabeza baja y un rubor se notó, luego levanta su cabe y dice-Discúlpame si te hice llorar, yo…- y solo recibió el segundo beso del día

-yo debo pedir perdón- dijo triste

-Ya no importa-

Fin del segundo capítulo de "Mesa de Biblioteca" y de mi primer Takumi, sinceramente y no para alardear me gusto, la canción ayuda, aunque se termina de otra manera, y la parte confusas tiene después, la canción esta en torno a Takuya no a Zoe, este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga, mi gran amiga ya que le gusta el Takumi, espero que le sea de su agrado, lo siento si fue algo chocante con respecto a lo que esperaban, bueno las siguiente pareja ser entre el Sorato y el Kenyako, aunque de seguro sea Sorato, tengo la canción y la idea planeada debo secuenciar las acciones y de ahí escribir. Por cierto como toda Antología de historias tiene una pareja principal, y no la diré será quizás el ultimo capitulo. Bueno con este capítulo me despido, Cesar14339 les dice buen día, buenas tardes o buenas noches, dependiendo de la hora. Un abrazo grande


	3. Sorato

Hola de nuevo, tarde, estaba planeado subir este cap. hace un mes, pero no se dio, pero aprovecho ahora, bueno como dije un Sorato, es la primera vez que hago un fic dedicado a ellos, notaran que habrá un OC, será pieza fundamental. Bueno la canción será de mi dúo mexicano favorito Jesse y Joy, será La De La Mala Suerte, en su versión original.

* * *

La De La Mala Suerte

* * *

Pronostico del tiempo: tormenta

Un lugar silencioso es ideal para un corazón roto, tan roto, que los pedazos ya son polvo, que fue llevado cruelmente por el viento de la rendición, dejando regados por do quier los que alguna vez fue el órgano que almacenaba los sentimientos que siente, que por primera vez ha sentido, sin dudas un sentimiento recientemente descubierto, acompañados de mariposas en el estómago, aunque esas mariposas se convirtieron en polillas.

Albergada allí en una silla, leyendo un libro con los ojos cansados de tanto llorar, ya ni prestaban atención a las palabras, como poder, estaba destruida por solo imágenes y palabras, que formaban quizás el peor recuerdo de todos, perdió todo hasta lo que le quedaba de esperanza, dicen que es lo último que se pierde, hizo fama a la frase, solo que con un final distinto o cuanto menos indeseado.

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

* * *

*recuerdo*

Era el día y la hora, lo vería para realizar una tarea, quizás la razón de aceptar su petición de trabajar con él no fue porque era un trabajo final, era su oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo con él, que tanto pidió, deseo al fin escuchado.

Contaba los segundos con cada paso, una baldosa seguida de otra, al menos así era planeado, pero no, lo nervios ganaron, fueron más fuertes que su voluntad, solo se destinó a dar pasos adelantados, mantendría algo de su dignidad, y se sonrió a sí misma, mientras se acercaba, era la plaza de su universidad, a dos cuadras y media de la biblioteca donde pasaría tiempo con él. Esa sonría que mantenía desde que partió, poco a poco fue invirtiéndose 180 grados, al ver una escena que la dejo congelada de pies a cabeza, y lo vio, a él, a Matt, a lo lejos, abrazando a otra chica, bonita, era un abrazo cálido, cada quien se siente a salvo en los brazos del otro, en ese momento deja caer su mochila impactada, mientras soltaba una lágrimas. No sé si fue por lo vacío del entorno, o que llevaba libros y útiles metálicos, pero el noto que Sora estaba allí estática, como estatua, noto su cara humedecida y una sonrisa invisible, y fue en ese momento en que sus ojos eran dirigidos a él y a la chica que gentilmente estaban abrazados segundos atrás, noto la razón por la que empezó a correr, dejando sus pertenecías tiradas en el suelo de cemento, entendió la razón de huida, entendió la razón de su huida, y solo dejo salir:

-¡Sora!¡Espera!- gritaba a todo lo que podía sus pulmones

Pero ella se negaba a escuchar y solo se dedicó a correr.

*fin del recuerdo*

* * *

_Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior_

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

Esos gritos quedaron en sus memorias, con tan solo que decía su nombre era imposible dejar de llorar, pero esos gritos no venían de su mente, venían del exterior, y allí los vio, juntos, que pareja perfecta hacen, no?, al menos uno de los dos es y será feliz, aunque la quinta pata solo se quedara sin nada, por amar de mas, por creer en algo imposible, inexistente, inalcanzable, y todos los sinónimos existentes, quizás él no era para ella, quizás ella no era más que un patito feo, que no podrá convertirse en cisne, lastima, ella solo quería volar, sentir que no está atada a nada más que un amor, que para su mala suerte será un plato sin degustar y que jamás será degustado, por lo menos para ella.

Su nombre seguía sonando, dirigió su mirada otra vez a la pareja, el solo se destinaba a nombrarla en sus gritos.

-¡Sora! ¿dónde estás?- gritaba a mas no poder, no encontraba respuestas más que de la encargada en turno de la recepción, con su "shhhh", pero este no era momento de ser el chico correcto o por lo menos tratar de no embarrarla más.

Y la vio sentada en una mesa, pero en el cruce de sus miradas, una conexión especial, era algo indescriptible, se quedaron viendo unos segundos, hasta que ella se movió, dando por terminado la conexión, el solo quería hablar con ella, pero cada paso que daba, ella daba otro, y más por la razón de que era escoltado por una chica rubia.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

-Sora, espera- dijo mientras se acercaba-Sora- con el mismo tono, pero sin resultados, al menos lograba frenarla una centésima de segundo para poder acercarse-sora- dijo ahora con más tranquilidad, mientras la tomaba de la mano-sora

-Suéltame- dijo ella mientras le regalaba una cachetada a su mejilla izquierda, dejándola roja

-¿Hermano estas bien?-dijo mientras lo auxiliaba

-¿"Hermano"?- dijo completamente avergonzada ante tal palabras, era su hermana, no su novio, por un lado se encontraba aliviada pero por otro estaba mal, se dejó engañar por las imágenes, no queda otra más que desaparecer de todos-Adiós-dijo con lo que le quedaba de orgullo-Lo lamento…- y se fue

Justo en el momento de irse es retenida por una voz, que jamás pensó le devolvería la respuesta.

-espera-dijo estando frente a frente, ella solo se quedó viéndole, hasta

-Matt, yo…-dijo pausadamente-lo siento, no sabía que era tu hermana, yo…-costaba decirlo-lo siento- no podría tener más mala suerte, solo quiso irse por la puerta.

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Sin más que decir, ya que las palabras ya no valen, solo las acciones cuentan, solo se decidió por interponerse entre ella y la puerta, bloqueando la salida.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Sora-dijo mientras la abrazaba, esta no se negó, se sentía a salvo en sus brazos, podía ori como latía su corazón, era su música favorita

-Pero...- no alcanza a terminar la frase, que es detenida por un beso, su primer beso, con él, era lo que pedía poder estar con él.

Al cesar el beso, solo se separaron y se vieron uno al frente del otro, regalándose una sonrisa, que escena más cursi, según Harmony.

* * *

Algo diferente no?, ahora Sora como protagonista, pensaran que la canción, se ve medio irónico, quizás no lo pensé así, cuando elegí la canción jaaja, el OC, era la hermana jajaaj, el nombre se lo puse porque justo escuche un solo de armónica jaajja, la canción va más o menos en lo que va la historia, y es algo corto, bueno la verdad no lo veía muy extenso, además no sé si da para este tema más de 2000 palabras pero aun así, bueno envió un abrazo grande a todo el que lo lea, acepto sugerencias, reclamos, críticas y todo estoy para mejorar cada vez más.

Momantai


	4. Willkari

Tarde, lo se jajaja, solo me prometí a no prometer a ser constante con las actualizaciones. Bueno ahora un Willkari, como lo pidió yupiyo, me anime con esta pareja porque (sin ofender) me aburrió el Takari (no quiero ofender a nadie), bueno ahora el tema será Contigo En La Distancia versión de Cristina Aguilera (que agudos tiene, a mí se me escapan también jajaja), me agarro gripe porque mi colegio se quedó sin gas jajaja.

* * *

Contigo En La Distancia

* * *

Pronostico del tiempo: cielo parcialmente nublado

* * *

Excusas, excusas y excusas, a todos se nos ocurren, otras por una gran razón u otras por cosas que dejan bastante en que pensar, las excusas y las mentiras van de la mano, las mentiras blancas incluyen en esta última relación.

* * *

_No existe un momento del día_

_En que no pueda apartarte de mí_

* * *

Pues a nuestro joven Willis siempre era la misma excusa de siempre, la única razón que parecía las más indicada a utilizar era un "debo ir a estudiar a la biblioteca", la verdadera intención más allá de que quizás si usaba su tiempo para estudiar, era mantener contacto con sus amigos de distintos puntos del globo, la distancia acorta la duración de sus amistades, mas por ser un tipo solitario que su vicio era más que estar con una simple computadora y una conexión a internet.

Se detenía a pensar que quizás enamorarse después de un momento comprometedor, es bastante en que pensar, además de tener dos rivales más, no le garantiza ninguna probabilidad sumada la distancia es imposible, Kari era su amor imposible

* * *

_El mundo parece distinto_

_Cuando no estas junto a mí_

* * *

*recuerdo*

-una cosa más- dice, y se acerca hacia Kari, quien esta miraba rara, el simple roce de labios y mejilla fueron suficientes para sonrojarla, y termina huyendo del lugar glorioso.

*fin del recuerdo*

* * *

Desde aquel trance que solo un pip podía poner sus pies en la tierra, y eso fue lo que lo hizo despertar un pip, un pip de un mensaje de chat, justo con las coincidencias, era ella, motivo suficiente para sonreírse así mismo, aunque fuera una para lamentarse que al menos pueda hablar con ella sin arruinar su amistad tanto con ella, como con esos chicos, que solo son un motivo más de que Kari sea un amor platónico.

* * *

_No hay bella melodía en que no surjas tú_

_Ni yo quiero escucharla_

_Si no la escuchas tú_

* * *

Responde el mensaje con entusiasmo, pero en su interior había una pequeña voz que le decía, que era un cobarde, se insultaba a sí mismo, y dejó escapar:

-Kari, lamento que esta distancia sea imposible amarte- se daba una sonrisa de lamento- no soy competencia contra TK y Davis- la sonrisa se esfuma, dejándola invertida- y que quizás no sea digno de ti, eres tan maravillosa, nunca conocí a una chica como tú- y miraba la foto de Kari- tal vez en otra vida- sonríe para sí mismo una última vez

Y en ese momento sale el pip, salió de la foto de Kari, para ver que si lo respondió, pero no, es más el ruido no venía de una computadora, mira a su alrededor, y la vio ahí parada detrás de él, con su D-terminal.

Se quedaron estáticos, como estatuas de piedras, quizás vieron a Medusa, o quizás fue el comentario de Willis el que los congelo, aunque sería imposible por el rubor en sus mejillas, ardían de quien sabe qué?

* * *

_Es que te has convertido_

_En parte de mi alma_

_Ya nada me consuela_

* * *

-Kari! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-dijo nervioso

-Hace un buen rato-dijo muy lentamente, mientras que Willis se queda muy nervioso- Venia de vacaciones, y te venía a buscar, íbamos a ir a una fiesta en casa de Mimi, y me dijeron que te invite- aún se quedaba callado- ¿quieres venir?- pero no hay respuesta.

Paso un buen tiempo, seguía callado, le parecía extraño, así que decidió romper el hielo que se formó, se empezaba a cercar, cada paso que daba cada exhalación, cada inhalación, cada segundo, aumentaba en el rojo en su cara, quedando con un beso en la mejilla, y siente un susurro en su odio:

-En la vida no hay imposibles- fue como una gran descarga, quizás exista alguna posibilidad de que puedan quedar juntos, de qué forma no sabe, pero lo intentara.

* * *

_Ya nada me consuela_

_Si no estás tú también_

_Más allá de tus labios_

_Del sol y las estrellas_

* * *

Y ella lo toma de la mano, y se lo lleva hacia la salida de la biblioteca, pasaron por la sección de literatura, por la de historia, por la de psicología, sociología y de medicina, y empezaron a escuchar:

-Kari ¿Dónde estás?- reconoce la voz, sin dudarlo dos veces se dijo que era Davis, estaba en lo correcto

-Aquí- dice, y aparecen tres personas dos de ellos eran TK y Davis, pero la tercera persona era una chica, no sabía su nombre pero podía notar que tenía a TK a sus pies, pero con Davis iban abrazados, su pecho reventaba de emociones, se dio cuenta que ellos dos ya no se interpondrían entre él y Kari.

* * *

_Contigo en la distancia_

_Amada mía, estoy_

* * *

Se acerca a ella y le dice:

-Kari…-ella gira para verlo- me gustas- dijo sonriendo, ella le respondió con una sonrisa

-Eso ya lo sabía- él se queda avergonzado y se acerca a él diciéndole-no te sientas mal- y le regala un beso, su primer beso juntos- tú también me gustas

* * *

Bueno un poco tarde, bueno un Willkari, no sé cómo habrá quedado, digan si les gusto o no, su opinión vale mucho para mí, me alegra saber que a muchos le gusta este fic, porque lo veo muy reflejado en las visitas, en un mes ya supero las 190 visitas, subiéndola a las 310, vamos por las 500, jajaja espero que este fic tenga una buena aceptación como las parejas anteriores pese a no ser muy famosa, y a penas ser reconocida como una de las tantas posibilidades de Kari, esperemos que este fic contribuya al fandom, y no lo arruine jajaja.

Bueno la sig. pareja será Jurato y la siguiente pareja ya está confirmada, solo hay que esperar eso sí.

Bueno un abrazo muy grande

Momantai


	5. Jurato

Buenas, otra vez aquí, este capítulo será Jurato, me lo pidió Nats28, buena escritora además somos del mismo país jajaj, ella me lo pidió más allá, por Abril, y por ser tan fiel a este fic, será un regalo para ella, espero que sea digno de ella.

Elegí esta canción cuando vi Glee, y calzara bien, y es Lucky.

* * *

LUCKY

Qué necesidad de mandar mensaje a esta hora, se pregunta, el mensaje no le molestaba del todo, era lo que decía el mensaje, porque ahora, porque allá, y porque reunirse, eran algunas interrogantes que se daba, pero no quedaba otra que ir para ella, la verdad Rika era muy inoportuna cuando se lo proponía.

Con unos cuantos minutos en bus, y algunas cuadras caminada, al fin llego a la biblioteca, esperaba que sea para estudiar, no le habrá hecho llevar sus materiales al pedo, y si así fuera, una pelirroja menos en el mundo, sonreía al pensar en eso.

Con sus pasos contados, y unas cuantas puertas atravesadas a su destino, solo la vio a ella sentada cuando dijo:

-Ahora- con un grito, las luces se apagaron, definitivamente correrá sangre

* * *

Do you hear me, I am talking to you/¿Me escuchas?, te estoy hablando

Across the water, across the deep blue ocean/A través del agua, a través del océano azul

Under the open sky oh my, baby I am trying/Debajo del cielo abierto, oh cariño, estoy intentándolo

* * *

Odia la oscuridad le traen malos recuerdos, le tiene un gran miedo, pero ahora parece un mal chiste, la mataría juraría que la mataría. Empieza a sentir frio, siente miedo, no importa si ya es un juego, deseaba que prendieran las luces, para después golpearlos.

Es inevitable recordar eso, desearía que el estuviera aquí, para que la abrazara, era agradable sentir que alguien te quiere y te protege.

*Recuerdo*

Instalada en un banco de la plaza, con las estrellas apagadas y la lámpara en intensidad baja, y un frio de lo más infernal, eran como agujas que se te clavaban en el cuerpo, cuanto faltara para la primavera.

Y en esas aparece Takato, se ve que a él si le gusto la fiesta de la Armonía, se ve que a él no le hicieron una broma pesada, a él no le dieron el lugar equivocado, solo pensar hacen a sus ojos lavarse por el dolor, de solo ser motivo de risa y de pena. Lo que faltaba era que el sintiera pena por ella.

-¿Qué sucede Juri? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de Armonía?-curiosidad total, empatía cer0

-Nada, no quise ir, por favor vete- decir las cosas muy fríamente no era de ella, se preocupaba

-NO, no me ire de aquí, dime que pasa-se quedo firme con su decisión de no retirarse

-Solo vete-dijo otra vez, sin resultados

* * *

Boy I hear you in my dreams/Chico, te escucho en mis sueños

I feel you whisper across the sea/Te siento susurrar a través del mar

I keep you with me in my heart/Te mantengo conmigo en mi corazón

You make it easir when life gets hard/Lo haces más fácil cuando la vida se vuelve difícil

* * *

\- Tu eres mi mejor amiga, no te dejare sola aquí- sentencio sentándose al lado de ella

-¡Solo vete Takato!-dijo soltando algunas lagrimas

-NO- y la abraza para callarla, ella intentaba zafarse, pero era inútil, con los segundos con lo suyo, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse abrazar-Jamás abandonare a un amigo- sin cortar el abrazo, susurro en su oído-menos a ti…-ya no se sentía sola, al menos no sentimentalmente.

*fin del recuerdo*

Al sentir su calor de aquel dia de antaño, no tan lejano, algunas semanas, aun llevaba consigo su calor y demás, y en ese momento de soledad las luces se prendieron fuero quizás sus 3 minutos mas horribles de todos. En cuanto salio la luz, pudo ver a una figura reconocible, era Takato y… una guitarra, ahora se siente enojada y confundida.

Con una guitarra acústica empezó a cantar una canción, la presintió al oir esos acordes, los silencios, y termina diciendo el estribillo:

* * *

"Lucky I am in love with my best friend/Soy afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga

Lucky to have been where I have been/Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado

Lucky to be coming home again/Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez"

* * *

De principio a fin, mas bien hasta esa parte, sigue con la siguiente estrofa y retoma el estribillo, mientras se acercaba mas a ella, se habrá tropezado con algunas sillas, y acompaño la canción con algunos quejidos causados por su mala visión y la mesas mal distribuidas, ella solo se sonreía al verlo maldecir y enojarse con su y por su torpeza.

Antes de terminar la canción se toma un momento y le dice:

-Juri, tú me gustas- asi directo de alguna forma se la veía venir, pero por otro lado no pensó que seria eso

* * *

Lucky we are in love in every way/Somos afortunados de estar enamorados en todos los sentidos

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed/Somos afortunados de habernos quedado donde hemos estado

Lucky to be coming home someday/Soy afortunado de estar volviendo a casa algún día

* * *

-Supongo que es un si-dijo al ver su sonrisa de caramelo y la mirada de miel-Auchh

-Eso es por hacerme la horrible, sabes que odio la oscuridad-dijo furiosa

-Lo siento-carita de puchero funciono

-Y esto por que por fin te confesaste- termino en un beso, que el no rechazo, claro esta

* * *

Cada vez mas corto lo se, debería pasarme de las 1000 palabras, pero es del momento, no se si quedo bien, pero era para compensar, igual si no publicaba lo antes posible moriría por dejar las ideas acumulando polvo y telaraña. Porque hoy? Es el cumpleaños de mi mama, como la mayoría de los capítulos lo subi en un cumpleaños no todos, eso si.

Veo a la larga un nuevo capítulo no lo sé, para la semana del 20, subiré otro.

Bueno me despido.

Momantai


End file.
